Quiet Before the Storm
by NerAKSIS
Summary: After Pan takes Henry's heart and becomes even more powerful than before he takes over his beloved pirate and makes him his forever.


Summary: After Pan takes Henry's heart and becomes even more powerful than before he takes over his beloved pirate and makes him his forever.

Quiet Before the Storm-by NerAKSIS

Pan had no idea how his day could get any better. He had captured the truest believer's heart, Henry's, and now he had also caught his beloved pirate. Things were definitely looking up for the immortal sprite.

Pan watched as Hook struggled against his restraints. His arms were bound and held together by ropes holding him against a stone wall. Hook finally gave up struggling seeing that it wasn't doing any good. The wall was freezing even through Hook's outfit, he could tell that. He could also tell that he was in some sort of a cave and it was most likely by Pan's orders. Oh how he got tired of that manipulative teenage boy! However, there was something about Pan that Killian couldn't get enough of. Maybe it was the way he toyed with people's minds or how he knew the true Killian like no one else did. Or maybe it was how those dark sea foam eyes scanned his body…wait, why was he thinking of Pan like that? Killian slammed his head against the wall to get those thoughts out of his head.

"I don't think that was too smart Captain," Pan said while leaning up against the opening of the cave. Killian immediately looked in Pan's direction. The evil sprite looked more beautiful than the last time Killian had seen him; granted the boy NEVER changed, but something was different about him. It could be the extra power that he radiated since he had captured the truest believer's heart. Whatever it was, Killian was spell bound by his captor.

Pan just smirked at his prisoner knowing full and well how Killian felt about him. He was so accustomed to the pirate that he could read it in his light sparkling blue eyes. "Now, now, Killian. One mustn't been thinking such thoughts," he teased the pirate. A look of confusion passed over Killian's face briefly before it became angry.

"I wasn't thinking of anything DIRTY about you, Pan. Why would I even fantasize over a little boy who believes he can always get what he wants?" Killian spat.

In the blink of an eye, Pan was in front of the bound pirate. "I ALWAYS get what I want. Don't pretend you don't think about me, Killian. I know you better than you think. I just know you were thinking of me pressed up against your body."

As Pan said this, he began to caress Killian's cheek. Killian became very still and silent at Pan's cool touch. Pan took this as a sign to continue gliding down Killian's face towards his chest. His fingers lightly scanned over Killian's chest, his nipples. They were teased by Pan's touch through the shirts thin fabric. They began to harden as Pan continuously rubbing them and a moan escaped Killian's lips.

"So I was right. This is what you wanted all along."

"No! No it's not; it's just that…aah!" The young boy had undone Killian's shirt and had begun to rub and lick at his little rose buds. The pirate struggled to get away from Pan's devil touch but he was stuck between the cold wall and his tormentor. He didn't want this but no matter how hard he struggled and tried to deny these carnal feelings towards the boy his body deceived him. He began to grow hot and tight. The young boy noticed this, smirked and began softly kissing Killian's chest and heading downwards towards Killian's growing manhood. "No…stop Pan…stop, aah! No…" Killian tried to protest against Pan's actions but to no avail. The devil boy had other things in mind.

"I'm going to enjoy your body Killian. I do hope that you enjoy this as much as I will; but know this, if you resist, things will end badly for you." He began undoing Killian's trousers and let them drop to the ground. The boy quickly stripped himself and began foundling Killian's member with his young, but knowledgeable hands.

Killian instinctively struggled against Pan's touch and was punished by Pan squeezing his member tightly in his hands. Killian gasped out in pain and Pan whispered darkly in his ear, "If you don't want to get hurt I suggest that you play by my rules Killian."

Once Killian nodded in agreement, Pan released him and began grinding their members together. The friction was painful and yet almost pleasurable.

The pirate could feel heat rising inside of him and realized that he wanted more of Pan's body as well. "Pan, aah…please, I want more, ooh…"

The boy smiled mischievously at Killian. "If that is what you wish…"

"Oh, I do…please Pan, aah!" Then Killian began to come and his seed spilled out into the boy's hand. Pan simply wiped the mess on his garments and went to untie Killian from the wall. "Don't try to run Killian. I…" but the boy wasn't able to finish his sentence because his lips were captured by Killian's. The pirate roughly and passionately kissed Pan.

Pan was completely taken by surprise and this gave Killian the advantage. He pushed the boy against the ground and quickly began fingering his hole. Pan screamed out at the touch he so longed for. Oh, how he missed his Killian, the one who use to spend every night with him under the stars and helped him outwit his enemies. Oh, how he loved his pirate.

"Aah, Killian…hurry, I can't take it anymore…aah."

The pirate knew that it was too soon to be inside of Pan so he continued to finger him; but once he was able to fit three fingers in and pulled out. Pan began to whimper but Killian moved to his clothes to find his rum bottle. Once he retrieved it, he made his way back to Pan and coated his fingers with the warm liquid and began applying it to his member.

Killian positioned himself in front of Pan's hole and asked, "Are you ready Pan?"

"I've never been readier," replied the eager boy. With his response, Killian dove into the boy with a lust he hadn't felt in a long time. Pan cried out at the pain and the pleasure. The boy hissed in pain at the hot sensation of the rum. Killian simply glared down at the young boy and smirked viciously, thinking that Pan deserved some pain.

Soon Pan's heat was building up and he reached a high point and cried out in ecstasy. Soon Killian followed him and his body went limp and fell on top of his immortal lover.

"I'm glad you're back in Neverland Killian; things are looking up."

Killian mulled this over and replied by saying, "Yes, Pan. Things are definitely going to be more interesting." Yes, things would become very interesting since they were back together. But somehow this also worried Killian.

Soon the two fell asleep in the cool darkness of the cave holding each other. The silence of the Neverland was like darkness before dawn.

**This was my first yaoi ever; so I hope that you like it. I LOVE Killian and Pan together! Also, I do not own the OUAT characters Pan and Killian.**


End file.
